Jealousy for Spike (Restarted)
by Gear Switch
Summary: I promised I'd bring this back and I did. Anyways: Twin dragoness run away from home after witnessing the deaths of their parents, soon to be in Ponyville and come across a certain unicorn and her assistant dragon. The two develop a bondage for that dragon and begin to dislike each other so, how will this turn out? Rated M for lemon and other scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**I promised in my other story, "Scales in School", that I would bring this story back someday and I did; restarted and with better understanding of the plot-line than from my first attempt on this.**

**Well Gear, this is it, this is a new beginning.**

**You bet it is Notch, lets get this show on MOTHER FLUCKIN' RAILROADS shall we?**

**Enjoy...**

The rushing winds, the passing trees, the dark and gloomy night, all were pierced by the huffing and panting of two infant dragons. They were running, running at speeds that would boggle the mind, running at speeds that only creatures running in true fear, for act of self preservation itself, could accomplish. The running dragons thought of home, of a mother that would feed them their latest hunt, of a father who would share with them a gem from his private hoard, those were days long gone.

Now those memories were just that memories, tainted by what they had witness, their parents laying dead, those once lively and happy eyes now replaced with vacant and lifeless orbs, no warmth would be found in their mother's embrace, no gem to eat from their dad's hand, all that awaited in their, once warm, cave was blood stained walls and traitorous enemies. Their legs could run no farther, they had to stop, that moment of pause, caused all adrenaline to fade from them, replaced with exhaustion. they sat and thought, their parents so viciously killed right before their eyes wondering how they will live their lives without them to care for them, the mere thought of living without them never even occurred to the youths. They lay there on the ground lost. A tree offering adequate cover from the sky as they saw the murderers flying by to look for them. Then after an hour of searching and with no luck in finding them, the hunters flew back home.

Letting the exhaustion set in, the duo fell asleep, the peacefulness reflecting on their features were heavenly to say the least the oldest of the two was a yellow and white scaled dragon her pre-pubescent wings lazily resting on the bark of the tree as the other, a white and pink dragon, was laying on the floor her stubby wings flapping haphazardly, both the exact same height, the exact same face, yet they could not be more different; that is for another time. Deciding sleep too be of pressing matter both dragoness laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

The morning was bright and sunny, seemingly perfect, and for what it mattered, it was. Not a cloud in the sky, a gentle breeze blowing across the forest. Yet there in the shade of a tree near the outskirts of some unknown village, there lay a huddled mass of scales and wings. One of pink and one of yellow.

The pink one broke the silence, "Hey sis, is the coast clear? Can we continue to a safer place?" She asked, having her shivering hands on her sisters shoulders.

"Maybe," replied the older of the two. "But we are never returning home after what we just..." she couldn't finish the rest as she started to fill up with hot tears in her eyes. The other started to feel the same and they hugged each other to let out their pain of losing their loving parents.

"It's okay sis, they wouldn't want us to be this way, they would want us to move on for a bright future." Her sister said inspiringly, still sniffling in sorrow and hurling tears at her chest now getting soaked.

"Well...*sniff*.., we should probably start moving along then to some nearby colony or village or what not."

"Hold on, I hear something."

"What?," she now whispered.

There were loud thumping noises and the ground was shaking, making the duo shiver down their spines, now afraid of what could happen to them at the very moment.

"I'm gonna take a peek of what it is?"

"Be careful..."

The yellow scaled sister peeked out of the rather large root of the tree they were hiding in and scanned her perimeter.

"I see nothing at the moment," she informed from above before climbing back down the root.

"Well then why is the shaking still continuing if theres nothing there?"

"I don't know and I don't want to stay and find out what it is."

They rose out of the tree and started creeping up to nearby trees to take cover, seeing the trees make large shadows nearly blocking all sunlight from above, making the duo see things a little blurry.

"You think we'll make it out?"

"Of course we will, just think positive." The first sister said while she herself tried to think positive, but could not get the haunting nightmare of seeing the lifeless bodies with their eyes staring at absolutely nothing; but what she saw was just a pool of blood surrounding the corpses.

"Hey sis, I see light straight ahead," the second, thankfully, saying as she moved on from tree to tree scratching her back on the rough bark.

"Almost there, just need to be clear of our surroundings hopefully not being followed." The first started looking around again but saw nothing but the shadows of the trees. "Alright—still nothing lets go."

They moved closer towards the light of freedom until a large shadow jumped in front of them and they both shrieked in surprise, falling on their bums and staring deeply into the shadows dark green eyes. A massive tail of a scorpion, a lions body and face, and a pair of draconic wings.

"Sis, what is that thing?"

"I think dad said this was a suppose to be a Manticore. But I also think we're probably gonna have to fight it to continue on." The yellow sister stood up and prepared for a fight.

"Are you sure, can't we see if this thing is actually friendly?," but her sister ignored and lashed at the beast with her claws wide open, cutting deeply into the rough skinned Manticore and heard a shriek of pain. The young female looked at her claws and saw blood dripping from them and felt terribly shocked, just now again getting the memory of the elder parents caring for them since they hatched and cared for and threw herself to the ground.

"Sis, I think you hit a weak spot cause the Manticore is backing off and moving unbalanced."

"Well this should give us a chance to run then." She picked herself back up and started running, "Come on!, Lets get out of here!"

They ran with all they had in their bodies towards the closing in light but was stopped by the hybrid creature again, tackling the first sister "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed now squirming to free herself from the creature who was pinning her to the ground with drool leaking from its mouth and dripped next to the head of the helpless female.

The other sister was just standing in full shock and was motionless until she knew her sister needed her and felt a rage build up in her mind, flames in her blue eyes and just jumped at the seemigly intimidating figure and clawed away at it in its defenseless face. The claws sunk in deep after each stroke of anger cutting right through the skin and hearing nothing but roars of pain as the creature knew its time had come and now laid on the ground lifeless, with blood dripping from its face, now making a big mess around itself. The young one got up covered in blood all around her pink body and was just horrified of what she had just done.

"S-s-sis..." She fell and started to form tears; now curling up into a ball, crying and releasing all she had to relieve herself.

"...I... It's... I know what you did you never wanted to do with dad but you did it to save me and thank you," the yellow one now crept up and hugged her crying sister, trying to remove the dark shadow that surrounded her sisters mind.

"It's okay, you did what was necessary, now come on, we still got to move on."

They continued their journey down the path to the light and finally made it, all they saw now was a shining sun and a beautiful blue sky with few clouds, singing birds and...*SWOOSH*...In the sky now. The twins saw a cyan color object dash through the sky, making the clouds instantly disappear. They looked at each other.

"What was that sis?"

"I don't know... I don't know, but lets get you cleaned up."

Back in Ponyville, Spike was going to finally ask Rarity on a date. He had waited for so long to tell her, he wanted to do it before, but couldn't work up the guts as his fear of whether Rarity would feel awkward, or not want to be his friend anymore. Those dark consequences tortured him at night sometimes, telling him he'll never be with Rarity.

Spike walked up to the Boutique, took a breath and thought, "Well... This is now or never."

He knocked timidly and slapped himself, "Come on, get in the game Spike." He said to himself and knocked again with more force. As he heard the door unlocking, his heart was skipping beats and his mind was swirling with "what if this and what if that happened.

He now stood, pale white, nervous and racked with fear as he saw Rarity open the door looking as beautiful as ever with her red sewing glasses and swirled purple mane staring at him with a surprise look on her face.

"Spike!...Wha...What brings you here at a time like this?" She wanted to know why Spike would come to the Boutique this early in the morning.

"R...R...Rarity..." he looked away embarrassed.

"Why, what is it what you need darling?"

Spike faced to see her again with bright red cheeks, "Uuuuhhhhhhh... Rarity...I've been wanting to tell you this for a...a...a long time now"

"Well spit it out Spike, I have an order to work on," she said tapping her hoof repeatedly against the doormat below her.

"I...I...love you with all my heart," Spike started to turn white again wondering what would happen. He swerved his head away as his face felt intense heat from all the blood flooding his emotions.

"Sp-Spike...I...I don't know what to say...I am very flattered..., but...," was all the unicorn replied before seeing the dragon swish his head back around, looking at her with a face that would make anypony feel guilty.

Spike was now shocked and his heart sank, flooding all the blood cells he had in him. "But... but what?," he said very upsettingly starting to look away again with tears flooding his eyes.

"I can't say why." Now Rarity looked away feeling terrible having to break the truth to him.

Now Spike turned back again swiftly and saw Rarity had looked away also, "WHY!... WHAT IS SO F MORE IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT MY EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS FOR YOU?!"

"Spike...," she started to cry, "calm down please."

Spike suddenly realized that he screamed out his lungs and had smoke coming out of his nostrils, his hands clamped into fists—knowingly he scared the life out of the mare he loved, "Rarity, I'm so sorry about that, I couldn't control that sudden rage that built up quickly and-and..." he started to cry and hugged Rarity with sorrow, trying to comfort her to make her feel better. "I'm sorry," he whispered close to her ear.

"Spike, I can't accept your dear feelings because I'm...with...somepony else."

Spike looked up to see her glorious eyes shimmering in the sunlight, "I'm...I'm too late." he whispered, luckily Rarity didn't hear that.

"I'm so sorry Spike." she hugged tighter now as they laid on the floor at the front door of the Boutique.

"Rarity...I should let you get back to work... I'm going home," he let his grip on Rarity fade away and started walking away.

"Spike..." But he ignored her and kept walking.

Spike was near the library when he looked back and saw Rarity had went back inside the Boutique. He really wanted her to be his, but it was too late now.

He came to the front door of the library, cleared away the tears and mucus leaking from his face opened the door and saw, to his great surprise, two dragoness look alikes—though one pink and the other yellow.

"Twilight, who are they?"

**End of Chapter One of our restart, I hope you guys enjoyed because I know I enjoyed re-writing this—oh the memories of my past.**

**Ahem, anyways aside from that Gear, what else will you doing for this tale?**

**The things I should've done the first time...**

**Okay—anything else?**

**Nope.**

**That is all... I guess?**

*****Reminder***: Like in "Scales in School", I will answer all Reviews and PMs in following chapters. PMs must be related to this story if you want them answered in the next chapter. Or unless you want to chat, that's okay too.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


	2. Chapter 2: The Feelings Come-In

**Hey guys and welcome back for chapter two.**

**There isn't anything to say this chap, so onto the review answering:**

**H2O1999: Sofas aye? Well that seems...uhm...considerable.**

**Karlos1234ify: This time I won't back down to them; this time I shall not be withstanded by them.**

**Lunas' Eternal Protector: Thank you!**

**Enjoy...**

"Twilight, who are they?" Spike asked while he tried resisting to say anything in an angry tone.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Spike, these two are Sunflower...," she pointed to the yellow and white dragon, "...and this is Pink Rose," she pointed at the other who was a pink and white dragon.

"Nice to meet you two, Sunflower and Pink Rose" Spike immediately said. He saw their features; just about exactly alike, almost like twins. Heck, maybe they were. Quite cute for the dragons first time meeting female dragons aside from the time he had dealt with other teenage dragons that wanted to make him ruthless and vicious–not to mention cruel as well.

"Hi," Sunflower said sounding depressed.

"Hello," Pink Rose said after feeling the same way as her sister.

"Wow—you two sound like Fluttershy; all quiet and shy." Spike replied sheepishly, still scanning the two dragoness as thoroughly as Twilight skimming through her books.

"Again—Twilight, me and Pink are very thankful for letting us stay here for a while until we recover." The yellow reptile politely thanked as she tried reaching her hand out to attempt to shake with Twilights hoof.

"Wait, Twilight, did she say awhile?," he asked, just wanting to be sure he heard his practical sister right.

"Yes, Spike, as they just came here running from home after seeing their parents be killed by a rival clan," Twilight said, her pity evident in her eyes as she looked upon the twin dragons; feeling sorry for them.

"Oh...I'm sorry about your parents," Spike said also now feeling sorry for them. Like if being rejected and already feeling sadened and upset wasn't enough for him.

The twins just stared at Spike awkwardly and just gave a sad smile at him and Spike just couldn't make a happy face back after hearing what Twilight said and after his experience with Rarity. How bad of a morning it was for him today.

"So...Spike, how did asking Rarity out go?," the unicorn asked, feeling that she'll regret asking that.

Spike just lowered his head, letting tears flow freely from his eyes, distraught and hurt from the unicorns rejection. He threw his head down and started to rain tears all over the floor.

Twilight was right about what she thought, regretting to ask such a question that she plausibly knew the answer to; but it seemed right to ask anyway, just to know if was alright or if was a disaster. "I'm sorry Spike, it's just Rarity-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there Twi, as always Rarity cannot see how much I love and appreciate her...," he rudely cutted in, "She just doesn't seem to notice me every time I buckin' help her at the Boutique or how I try and get her attention by trying to be a nice and funny guy, but of all things, she ends up going out with another stallion". Spike started to see smoke come out of his nostrils and felt a deep anger build inside him, "Who is this stallion she's going out with anyway?"

"It's that new stallion that moved here with his son three weeks ago...I think. It's what I heard from Rainbow Dash anyways." Twilight answered cowering a little, at Spike's apparent anger, while simultaneously throwing Rainbow Dash under a carriage; now feeling a little scared on how angry Spike was getting.

"Oh that stallion Hoity Toity," he spat, "He's the new critic of "anything" down the road from Sugarcube Corner right? That one pony she met back when she was making yours and everypony elses dresses for the Gala? The same one that said they were horrifying?," Spike questioned letting his anger wane for the moment.

"Yes... And he also said in the end that the dresses were spontaneous after Rarity re-designed them." Twilight replied keeping in her same fetal position. She felt a switch in things when the time she was yapping about a supposed test that actually turned out to be a mission to save the Crystal Empire; Spike asked about the test and Twilight lost her grip and exploded the house into the air and back down. Now it seems Spike will do it this time in his own rage and hate.

Spike ignored the last comment, deciding to change the subject a little, "And his son that's in love with Applebloom, uuuhhh...can't seem to remember his name."

"Style Stash." She replied, feeling a little more comfortable over the fact Spike started to soothe himself over.

"Oh, well I do find Applebloom a lucky girl to have a colt like him." Spike willingly going off tangent to abate his rage, if it wasn't for Twilight, there was no reason to continue with his rant.

"Yeah, well Spike, can you take Sun and Pink to Sweet Apple Acres to get them something to eat?" Twilight seated herself onto her back hooves letting Spikes outburst pass her by, after all he wasn't angry at her, though she was hurt to see him so angry.

Spike rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that because he just recognized Appleblooms lover, means he now has to meet him. He ended up shaking off the thought and shrugged his shoulders; he needed some way to calm down anyway. "Sure, come on you two, I'll show you where it is and you'll get to meet the Apple family: Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Applebloom."

"Okay—I guess me and Sun can use some apples to serve our appetite. We haven't had anything all last night and all morning today." Pink Rose said starting to stand up and walk towards the door while Sunflower followed along behind her. They were shocked to see such an outburst but knew they had no right to interfere in something of such personal dilemma, they were raised right.

So Spike and the twins set off to Sweet Apple Acres. It was only a fine spring day, feeling rather upset, Spike just wanted to help out a new friend, when suddenly, Pinkie Pie came bouncing along the road and saw Spike walking with two unfamiliar new dragons.

"Hiya Spike!," Pinkie yelled excitedly, already wanting to figure the two new figures.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie, how's it..." Spike got cut off by Pinkie Pie scanning the newcomers. "Typical Pinkie Pie...," he muttered to himself.

"Oh my Celestia! New dragons!, Spike I thought you would be the only dragon here in Ponyville? Something like this undoubtedly feel like I should throw a party to celebrate newcomers coming to town!" She exploded with energy at seeing the new dragoness, never taking her eyes off them, inspecting, observing, evaluating, and grinding her teeth in her bright smile.

"Woah Pinkie, calm yourself, as you can see, they are new here, but I don't think a party would be appropriate because these two have gone through a lot of pain getting here."

"Why?" Pinkie asked now feeling upset, yet curious of the matter to why to not have an enthusiastic party.

"Well, they just lost their parents by other dragons in a fight and they ran away to safety and ended up here." Spike said with haste and feeling he was being told to choke himself as he spoke. Though he also didn't want to tell Pinkie as she would too, feel sorry for the poor twins.

"Oh...I'm so sorry about them." Pinkie had a huge sad expression on her face that even her mane dampened down like a popping balloon, the only reason, the word "death", or any other word relating to the matter always brings her mood down drastically.

"Well its okay, they're in a better place now and they wouldn't want us to lose hope for our future". Sunflower said for the first time since they left the library, wanting to smile the best she could but just couldn't get the happiness to build up the way she hoped since the incident. Where was the happiness to begin with from that point? One thing most tragic that'll indefinitely haunt you for many days and nights, sticks with you no matter how long and no matter how hard you try to forget it; it's like a scar that just won't fade away.

"Well sorry Pinkie, can't chat now, I'm taking them to the farm to get some apples." Spike said sounding like he was in a hurry. Despite his energy of anger kicking in again once catching a glimpse of the home that Hoity Toity lives in, he wanted to get everything over with so he could just think of ways to not do something he'll pay for in the end.

"Okay Spike, I wouldn't be able to chat either, the Cakes want me to get some ingredients over at the market...pfft, boring right?" She joked, hoping to prolong their conversation, even by one moment, but that was not meant to be.

"Yeah, you said it, well later Pinkie." Spike began walking again with a wave of a paw goodbye and the twins began following behind right as he did,

"Bye Spikey" Pinkie said bouncing away, her springy legs seemed to not give her the same lift as before, but this was unnoticed by our quickly disappearing drake.

"It will be okay Pinkie, its nothing really," Spike thought to himself, trying to keep positive for the rest of the walk.

A short time later, still a couple minutes away from the farm, Pink Rose asked "Um...Spike, who's this Rarity you spoke about back at the library?" The pink reptile that there was a personal dilenma between the purple dragon and the lavender unicorn, but her curiosity drove her to ask so.

"She's a backstabber," Spike quickly answered in hate. He hoped he didn't have to say anything else after that one line. But he knew that there would be a conversation about it since there wasn't to talk about anyway since the twin dragoness and the dragon just met not even an hour ago.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well back at the library when I said she was going out with that stallion, I suddenly started having a change of heart for her," he replied before

"Have you ever been in love with anypony else before Rarity?"

"Not at all".

"Well you know how we got here, what about you?" Sunflower now asked.

"I was hatched in Canterlot by Twilight about fourteen years ago and when I was still young. We moved here to Ponyville, and since then Twilight is like a big sister to me that has cared for me for many years."

"Wow, we're fourteen too," Sunflower stated with a slight blush on her face. "What a coincidence."

"Well theres no point in saying we'll get along just fine at the library until you recover." Spike crossed his arms in delight and smirked gleefully.

"Look sis, this must be Sweet Apple Acres", Pink Rose interrupted, pointing to an open area of just rows and rows of apple trees and a massive red barn; furthermore, an orange pony with a brown stetson approaching with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Well howdy Spike, what brings you here?" The pony asked noticing Spike and two new faces tagging along with him. "And who're them two?"

"Oh hey Applejack," Spike greeted before pointing out the sisters, "This is Sunflower and Pink Rose, they just came here from their home back in the dragon colonies and are going to stay with me and Twilight for a little while."

"Oh, well thats nice of you an' Twilight to let two fine ladies stay over at youre place." Both of the twins blushed a little to that comment.

"Well I was gonna ask if you can..."

"Howdy Spike!," a younger sounding voice called out, interrupting and also walking up to the conversation.

"Hello Applebloom." Spike looked at the younger pony, standing next to her coltfriend, Style Stash; a grey coated pony with a violet mullet mane. He looked nothing like his father that was for sure, despite the fur color.

"Wow, Applebloom really is lucky to have a guy like him... I suppose," Spike thought to himself still staring at the grey colt. "Yeah, and did you know your dad practically ruined my life?," he mentally asked the colt, though the pony couldn't hear the dragon through their thoughts.

"Well hello, you must be Spike, Applebloom has told me some things about you and you seem just what she told me," Style Stash said starting to feel a little awkward seeing Spike stare at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Style Stash...and as I was saying, Applejack I was wondering if you could lend us some apples for Sun and Pink to eat after their long journey here?"

"Well sure, hold on, I'll be right back," Applejack said sprinting off to get some apples.

"So, Applebloom, how are you and Style Stash doing?" Spike asked looking at Appleblooms cutie mark of apple slices that came out six months ago at Sweetie Belles sixteenth birthday.

"Well ahm' doin' great and so is mustache-lover here, huh mustache-lover?" Fruit Punch's cheecks turned extremely red and Applebloom giggled a little and pecked him on his forehead.

"Well I just went from great to terrific thanks to sweet Applebloom here." Applebloom started to turn red also and giggled again at Fruit Punch.

"Ahm' back!" yelled Applejack as she returned with the apples in a small bucket. "There's thirty apples freshly picked here".

"Thanks Applejack, I don't think we can chat any longer, gotta head back to the library, bye," Spike said walking and waving goodbye, moving more further away from the farm with the twins who tagged along with him.

After a little while of walking, Pink Rose thought, "I'm not so sure, but I think I like Spike...oh what am I saying, we just met and I don't really know anything about him. Yet he seems like one of those dragons mom told me about; the ones that would care and be with you no matter what; the rare ones to find also." She took a deep breath and kept thinking of what in the world did she just thought of Spike.

Meanwhile to Spikes left shoulder, Sunflower was thinking "I know we just met, but Spike is kinda cute with his big emerald eyes and color pattern of purple and green. He's also most likely like the dragons mom told me about; kind, sweet, and caring. Like dad." Sunflower started wondering and fantasizing her and Spike together on the bench watching a sunset when she leaned in too close to Spike.

"Sunflower, what're you doing?" Spike suprisingly asked waking Sunflower from her daydream.

Sun became embarressed and started rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, sorry just feeling a little drowsy." She tried keeping things normal, but it wasn't neccassarily working.

"What about you Pink Rose, feeling the same?" Spike asked turning his head to see Pink Rose suddenly shake her head to wake up from her fantasizing too.

"Uh...yes, I'm fine," she replied instantly, doing the exact same actions as her sister.

"Okay, but just so you know, we're back at the library." Then he thought, "Geez, both were daydreaming and did the same actions; talk about much alike."

"Welcome back guys," Twilight said suddenly opening the door with her magic to greet them.

"Hello again Twilight, I got the apples," the purple dragon said before letting the unicorn levitate the bucket of apples into the household.

"Okay, just let the two eat and I guess we can get ready to go to sleep."

"Alright, well, see you two again shortly, I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me."

"Bye Spike," the twins said together and started to look at each other and started laughing.

"They both have cute laughs," Spike thought as he headed upstairs. Over time the room Twilight and Spike shared was no more. Spike had gotten too big for his basket and moved into the extra room in the house with a fresh queen-sized bed; now living together in seperate rooms.

After about two hours, Twilight called out "Alright I think it's time to go to sleep. Pink Rose and Sunflower, Spike will be sharing his room with you two and I already poofed up two beds."

"Thank you Twilight," Pink thanked.

"Yeah, thank you," Sun thanked as well.

They both went up and saw Spike already about to go to sleep and he saw the twins walk in, "Well this is where you two will be sleeping, so feel at home and please don't do anything to my personal stuff."

There were two extra beds and Pink Rose immediatly jumped on the bed closest to Spike and Sunflower huffed a little bit quietly.

"Well it was nice of you and Twilight to let us stay for the time being," Pink Rose said slowly and quietly as possible moving her bed closer to Spikes.

"It was no trouble at all, just all in a days work for good ol' Spike." The male dragon congradulated to himself with pride in his tone.

Pink Rose giggled a bit. Sunflower now had a little bit of smoke release out of her nostrils in jealousy.

"Well then I'll be sleeping here," Sunflower said raising her voice a pinch and thumping onto the bed that was further away from Spike.

"Well I want to wish you two a goodnights rest and a word of advice, better say something quick, I fall asleep very quickly." Spike warned.

"Well Spike, is it okay if i can have a little comfort to help me with my nightmare," Pink Rose automatically said.

"Sure, I'll scoot over a little for you." Now Sunflower was really starting to get pissed off.

"Thank you," she said while she crawled off her bed and wagged her tail joyfully.

"Don't mention it, and I mean please don't or else everypony will think somethings up."

Pink Rose moved in with Spike on his bed and started to snuggle in close to him and Spike didnt seem to mind. They both then fell asleep leaving Sunflower about to outburst in jealousy to see her sister snuggle with her newly found crush.

Sunflower tried to sleep but just couldnt seem to since she was ticked at her sister..."HOLY SHIT SHE DID NOT JUST PUT HER ARMS AROUND SPIKES BACK...AND NOW SPIKE IS DOING THE SAME...WHAT THE FLUCK PINK ROSE!" she screamed in her head wondering what she should do to stop this, but she couldnt since they were asleep. So she just sat up and watched Pink and Spike cuddle in their sleep. Steaming now, she decided to just let it be and fall asleep.

**Well you thought Hoity Toity was the best option to steal Spikes crush?**

**Well he's to me the most worthiest one of the bunch of rich and famous stallions...aside from Mr. Bitchalot (Prince Blueblood).**

**And you gave him a son?**

**Hey, a stallion author has to make a living, at least throw an OC in the right spot for the right situations.**

**Anyways, what about Sunflower and Pink Rose in their beginning race for Spike?**

**I've put the reasons in this chapter in the simplest way possible. But we should stop before we give out too much info.**

**Alrighty then.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Once

**YES! We're not dead! Its been too long already! We were gone for almost three weeks on this story and now we have arose from our short hiatus. Our brains went dead on ideas and we got to work immediatly, and for that, we got fresh ideas for this story for the next few chapters that hopefully adds more for us to configure more ideas to enhance this tale of dragon and dragoness's.**

**Aside from that Gear, we have to increase tension between the two sisters, it's all in the books of awesomeness. Like Sweetie Belle and Rarity, just without the whining from Raribitch and the consecutive smart remarks from Sweetie Bot.**

**Now onto the reviews!:**

**H2o1999: Thanks man, appreciation is key.**

**Karlos1234ify: Well here it is good sir!**

**Red Hoof: First, thank you. Second, me and Notch are aiming at about twenty chapters, it all depends on the twists and turns we take to get to our destination.**

**MAD- The Awesomeman: For the chapter one review, I know right!? It's been so long since this story was first released, my first one I ever did and now it's back and better than ever! As for chapter twos review, and it better stay that way, I promise you won't be dissapointed.**

**Goodreviewsguy: Well I'm not a person who uses the word "fuck" often, to me it's an insubstantial word and I dislike saying it and using it in my current stories.**

**Westeon: Bringing this back was a promise and I have to be honest with you; when you asked on "My Love for Only One" about when I was gonna get back to this, it sent a great inspiration through me to bring it back, so it was basically you who got me to get this back on the rails of my story express.**

**Xyvnten: I'm glad you appreciate it...quite alot actually, which makes me and Notch very happy.**

**Starblaze456: All I'll tell you is; it all hasn't even begun yet, just you wait, it'll come down like a bombshell.**

**Enjoy...**

The next morning had come to shine above Ponyville, awaking everypony for their daily routines of everyday life. Twilight, awake and catching the sweet scent of daisy pancakes being freshly made from the lower floor of the two-story library; one floor as a hosting library, the other an assortment of bedrooms, a bathroom, and anything extra. She heard a crashing sound and an audible "Yowee!" following behind the crash. She rolled her eyes to as of to think of whomever else would hurt themselves early in the morning, Spike of course, like if it wasn't the first time he hurt himself while making breakfast. She made it down and saw that her lolely number-one-assistant, Spike, wasn't alone making the defined morning meal. He was alongside with a pink and white dragoness, Pink Rose was her name.

Turns out the pink dragoness was te one injured. She had just gotten back up from, what Twilight believed, having fallen just before the unicorn made it down the polished wooden staircase. She examined the recovering dragoness from afar, wondering how it could've happened in the first place; maybe she tripped over something, maybe thee was water on the floor after using the kitchen sink and she slipped, or maybe gravity intensified for that very moment. She had trotted up to the pink reptile who had been helped sat down at the mahogany refinered dining table by the purple reptile.

"You're okay right?" Asked Spike as he checked up Pink Rose firmly, intently observing her for any marks or anything if some sort, aside from trying to resist himself from looking a little lower down her body. He smiled up at her and went back into the kitchen, "Oh, you're awake Twilight—I made your favorite today, daisy pancakes with a dune of whipped cream and a cherry on top," he said just as he flipped a pancake—from the fiery stove he had alighted from his own personal flame earlier before cooking—onto a plain white glass plate. "I also made extra, just in case if Pink or Sun want any as well. Today I was going to head off to the diner by townhall, that is if Pink here would want to go too."

Pink Rose shot up in excitement, "I'd be glad to go with you!" She hopped up to her feet, not even recognizing the pain anymore from when she had fallen, and bounced over to the door, awaiting for the dragon to get going with her. "Well we otta get going now right? We haven't got all day." She sounded impatient in a joyful way; better than being impatient and mad that's for sure. She swirled herself in a dancing position and teased the dragon with a winging finger to approach her.

Spike stepped up to the doorway with the pink dragoness and opened the knob with his tail, "I'll see you later then Twilight." He walked out with the female and waved a hand goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

Just as he had shut the door and had been at least ten feet from the house, he began laughing to himself. He got a questioning glare from the girl and he looked to her as he tried controlling his laughter. "Okay, HAHA! I'll-I'll tell you." He got control of himself and coughed to clear his throat, "We just better take the left right here because Twilight is gonna open the door and yell at me if she sees me."

Pink rose her eyebrow, "Why?" She asked as she took the next left as Spike told her to. "Did you do something to the pancakes?"

The purple dragon chuckled to himself, "*cough* Well, technically I did, but it was the whipped cream." He stopped for a moment to look at the dragoness deep in the eyes, resuming his confession in a whispering tone, "I switched it out with mayonnaise." Spike started to speed walk just before bursting into laughter again.

It took about another few minutes of laughter and annoyance to make it to the diner; Spike and Pink Rose walking in casually right as they stepped in and taking a window seat to get a perfect view to where the library was. "It's a nice view isn't it?" Spike asked staring through the window, looking at the large oak tree stand tall and mighty, standing out from the rest of the homes—that really did look like an everyday normal house—all around it and like anywhere else in the small town. He heard an agreeing hum from his newest roommate that made him carve a smile upon his face. There was a figure he recognized at a nearby table—more down towards middle of the whole resturant—that was faced away from him; a female pegasus of cyan fur and rainbow hair. "Hey Rainbow Dash! Didn't expect to see you here!" The dragon called in a joking matter, like if he was expecting somepony there today from the start.

The ponys ear twitched and turned around to the calling of her name. She looked like her normal athleticism face—just not today. She looked timid surprisingly, like if she was hiding something that noone should ever know. She saw the familiar face of her caller and broke a small smile, "Oh, h-hey Spike," she said as she waved a hoof to him, "What brings you-," she stopped. Rainbow Dash moved her head a little more to her left and caught sight of a pink and white dragoness, causing her to change her smile into more of a smirk. "So you finally got a girl that isn't Rarity?" She asked as an assumption as she realized that the female wasn't a pony either. "...And that isn't a pony..."

Spike felt annoyed by the question and the last saying, "Well if you must know Rainbow. This is Pink Rose, she just moved in with me and Twilight, along with her sister, Sunflower."

Rainbow Dash's crimson red pupils widened, "Woah—you got two girls? Didn't think you would be a player too." She heard a chair pull next to her and she looked to her guest. It was a stallion of red fur and blond hair, quite large for his size as well than any everyday stallion. He was much more larger in strength and more of the looks of a hard worker, despite his freckled face, his horse collar, and the cutie mark of a half-sliced green apple on both sides of his flank. Rainbow Dash grew red herself in an embarressed way as she turned back to Spike and Pink Rose, "So h-how have you g-guys b-been?" She studderedly asked with a nervous smile.

Spike chuckled loudly, "Oooh-hoo-hoooo, Dashie is dating I see." He got a death defying glare from the pegasus and he threw his hands just over his shoulder, "Chill Dash, it's nice to see you are doing the dating game with somepony. I mean you obviously were talking about being with somepony for a while now, and I have to say Big Macintosh was a great choice." He saw that the red stallion blushed as did the rainbow maned pegasus.

Rainbow Dash cooled herself and leaned back in her chair. "Well if you'll excuse me Scales, I'm gonna have a good breakfast, with Big Mac." She turned her head back to the red stallion who had his everyday expressionless expression, if that's a good way to put it out there I suppose?

Pink Rose looked at Spike googedly for the whole duration Spike spoke with the rainbow haired pony, and just as he turned back to her, she snapped back into reality, "So this is what it's like to eat finely?" She asked him as she scanned the whole building of all the ponies enjoying themselves and the sounds of sizzling from the kitchen and forks and spoons colliding with plates...and some faces diving into their food—completely normal to ponies of course.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he looked at her blue draconic eyes, quite breath-taking to the dragons point-of-view. He got a figurative thought of what she meant by with that question since hes had an experience with other dragons in his younger years.

The pink dragoness flinched for some reason, "I mean I've never seen anything like this before. Me and my sister always ate like desperate hungry timberwolves. I've never ate like, well, like a pony, if I could put it that way. Everypony eats in a way that nodragon ever would; peacefully and quietly. Like all the teenage male dragons especially, they were such an annoyance and they would always make these jokes to me and Sunflowerx just only for the way we ate."

The purple dragon was interested in hearing this, hey, maybe this could help with the studies of dragons for Twilight and Princess Celestia. "How are the guys anyways, are they cruel and selfish?"

"Well, out of all the ones I met in the herding seasons, they were all idiots and were just trying to be with a girl just for sex and so they'd look cool around their friends for having a mating partner. I was once taken into a relationship forcefully by a dragon that was ten years older than me and my father was overprotective about it and got the dragon to back off from me, telling him he wasn't good enough for me. Which brings me now to tell a little about my dad." She smiled at Spike since he looked so into the details of her experiences, "My dad wasn't like other dragons; he was nice, caring, more protective for his family than his gem horde, and according to my mom, a looker. And to me, you seem like him, including the looks part."

Spike blushed, then ruined their conversation with an unthinkable question, "Were you just trying to hit on me?" He realized too late of what he said and so eagerly wanted to slap himself for that. He felt something wrap around his tail from under the table and he didn't want to see since he knew it was the dragoness's tail. The look on Pinks face was of what any pony would look at another if they had a crush on them. "Does she have...a crush on me?" Spike thought as he saw a unicorn come up to the two with a notepad and quill floating next to her. "Hello and welcome to the Equestrian House of Pancakes. I'm Blueberry and I'll be taking your orders. May I start you off with any drinks?"

-Meanwhile, at the Library-

"So they left without me? How nice if them..."

"Well I see why he wanted to leave."

"Oh, the mayonnaise thing. That was pretty funny though when I heard you yell out his name and make spitting noises all over the place from upstairs."

"I cut a huge piece of the pancake and thought the whipped cream was, WHIPPED CREAM! But that prancing prankster dragon decided it would be funny to replace it with mayo."

Twilight had replenished herself from this tempting incident, configuring to herself that she should've seen this one coming. Exceptionally, she knew she got pranked pretty well nd had to give credit for that, but what really upset her about the whole thing was that she didn't get to enjoy breakfast. Having to start from scratch and make it all herself with the inclusive help from the arriving Sunflower, who had awoken from her nights slumber not too long ago. The unicorn wanted to know a few things about the yellow dragon and her experiences with the dragons, so she self-proclaimed that she should start a conversation about that topic, at least she'll learn a thing or two about the draconic world. "So how was it being with other dragons before you and Pink Rose left?" She asked, seeking that it was best way he could get the whole chat restarted.

Sunflowers golden-brown earfins twitched to that, remembering to herself about the mediocracy of the males in her colony. "They were all dumb, all of them! Nodragon were just as smart as the smallest piece of the cheapest tasting gem. Me and my family were probably the smartest out of the rest of that forsaken colony we lived in. Possibly the most family-like family too." She helped stir the pancake badder as she kept speaking about her moments, "I remember my first mating season—thankfully I never mated with anydragon—horrible it was. I see one dragoness just go for the dragon just because of his horde and how cool he looked around his friends, it was all the same mostly every other girl getting a guy. I had one dragon come up to me and just only say to me to be with him because he wanted to look cool like everyone else. I declined and he then hitted on Pink Rose, who he then got tail-slapped about twenty-feet by my dad because Pink Rose wasn't ready for mating-season according to him. She's more timid and scared than a harmless bunny, so that's how she slipped from her first season. Aside from Pink Rose, I told my mom and dad about how indignifyingly rambunctious the other dragons were and how unitelligent they were. They understood me and ended up telling me how thankful they were to meet eachother and how I should be able to find a dragon that is like my dad; caring, generous, full of gratitude, and from my moms perspection, cute looking." She paused a bit and sat at the dining table while Twilight began cookin the first of the pancakes.

"So what about the attack? Or you don't want to talk about that?" Twilight asked. She had given her full attention to Sunflower while she spoke of her mating-season alone. It was a good start to see how dragons might be since Sun was a dragon herself and more strong with her vocabulary than she had anticipated, despite the yellow dragoness's flamboyant attitude against it all. She got a negative sigh from the reptile and she took back what she asked, "Maybe this isn't the best time to ask...," she told herself just quiet enough for Sunflower not to hear.

"I don't want to speak of that; all the blood, the-the screams, their eyes... staring into the nothing, oh my goodness! It's ALL TOO MUCH!" She instantly filled up with tears and started bawling onto the floor as well as curling up into a ball. She heard the screams of agonizing pain ring in her head and all the sounds of flame colliding with scales and claws tearing through clean flesh, the roar of a dragons defeat and another for triumph. The images now reappearing, soulless blank eyes looking as hollow as a log and the puddles of hot red blood flooding the area surrounding two female dragons of similar size and looks. The killers in a hunting mode that would send shivers up the toughest of animals. Two scared and watchful sisters, crying and holding each other for dear life and awaiting for their parents to respond with anything that said that they were alive and well, but nothing, nothing but dead-silence.

Twilight wanted to hit herself as hard as she could at the very moment she heard the young girl cry out her eyes. She stopped what she was doing and rushed to give a warming hug to her, whispering to her that it was all going to be okay and that was safe with her and Spike. It was indefinitely obvious now that asking that question was indeed, not the best of options that she had made in practically all her life. The unicorn felt the hot tears soak her fur as Sunflower pressed her face against her chest, feeling deprived of herself to make an innocent and heart-broken girl cry with one line of question. Twilight had no idea how to properly calm the dragon since she rarely ever gets herself thrown into a situation like this. All she did was rub Suns yellow scales back and whisper to her that everything was alright over and over again.

Time had passed about ten more minutes, sniffles and tight grasping on the unicorn Sunflower was doing, still being drastically haunted by the tormenting living nightmares; cringed and unable to withstand herself as much as anyone else with such a sorrowful mind. She had herself in a fetal position and had practically cried an indoor swimming pool of tears, warm and salty tears of sadness. Beyond her fragile imagination of pain and suffering that would worthwhile miscalculate anyone who tried to figure the images of the unsympathetic chaos within, she only fought it off with all her good memories of her past and the ones that mostly related to her spending time with her sister and/or parents. Then one image appeared, the moment she met that purple dragon, the one that wasn't like any other dragons. The one that stood out of the crowd. The one she had greatly grew a crush on for him being so...different.

It's only been not even two days and Sunflower had grown to be possibly in love with the first dragon she met that wasn't mean and selfish and disrespectful with both physical actions and verbal actions. Withdrawn by his moderate self-esteem and his grand attitude of generosity and appeal, the dragoness thought of her mating season and made a decision to herself that she could take another chance at that with the only other dragon that lives in this pony-infested town. She had forgotten about her sorrows and pain once Spike came into her mind and that she still grasped tightly onto Twilights lower neck and upper back, making the unicorn gasp out for air at some period. She let go and murmered a sorry to her and the pony accepted it and went back into the as she asked if she still wanted to have anything. "Yes, but I probably won't eat much, so can it be a small pancake please?" She said and asked, hearing a humming yes from the kitchen as she also stood back up from her position and sat back on the chair she had fallen from when she started to cry a river.

The two had an enjoyable breakfast, Twilight still feeling a harsh regret for accidently getting the young girl to cry, but regardless of her ambitions to know more about the large scaled creatures, she wanted to know more, but that would wait till another day. The unicorn cleaned up the dishes and intentionally opposed herself on asking Sunflower if she wanted to go with her to find the two dragons—that oddly enough should've been back from their breakfast as well by now.

At the very moment, the front door opened abruptly and walked in were the two dragons, what an unsurprisingly surprise. They walked in with a few giggles and chuckles, unaware of the recent activity of crying and sorrow, hard to believe they hadn't noticed the kitchen and dining room floors of nearly dried tears. Spike had a grand smile across his face when he sought the dragoness's more shy one. He had to admit, she did kinda cute to him when she smiled so sheepishly. Pink Rose gave that same gesture towards the purple dragon, despite her wanting to know how good he really was. The two sat side to side together on the only sofa in the library. Sunflower was wanting to join too by sitting on the opposite of Spike, but there was obviously no more given room, unless she was willing to sit on the males lap, then today would be her lucky day. But alas, it would feel awkward to him as it would feel comforting for Sun.

Still heading into the early afternoon, Twilight informed Spike to go pet-sit hers and her friends pets. He had confirmed it and had gathered anything he would need for the timely favor. It wasn't supposed to be long anyways; three hours at the most, rewards are sprecific as well, GEMS! Being accompanied by his two newest friends, Pink Rose and Sunflower, he awaited for Twilights friends to arrive with their pets.

"This shouldn't be a long time Spike," Twilight said as she saddled up herself and saw her number two assistant, Owlicious the owl, hovering above the frame of the door. She resumed with more enthusiasm, "Princess Celestia needs us for a "test"—I'm ready for this test, by I don't know about the others, hopefully they will be. Bye now Spike, Sunflower and Pink Rose." She walked out the door with a smile that then trailed off into a deep saddened expression once the door closed behind her, "I can't believe I asked such a stupid question! My curiosity level built up too quickly and I got Sunflower to cry over the fact her parents are gone. What was up with me this morning really? I better not get like this again, just take it slow and I'll figure many things about the dragon world that'll help boost up the geographic information and draconology."

Back inside where stood in the living room were the three dragons, alone and awaiting for the other ponies to bring their pets over for a pet-sitting, silently looking at eachother with normal glances, not feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness in them. For a few moments of looking at eachother, Spike walked over to the stairway, "I'm gonna go get a few things before we start, have a nice chat at least. And lets not creep eachother out next time with blank stares of a serial killer." He went up without another word and left the two dragoness's to themselves, one giving a scowl to the other.

Once Spike disappeared from sight, Sunflower shot a glare at her sister, "I want to know the truth Pink Rose; do you or do you not like Spike?"

**Finally, done here; wouldn't you say Gear?**

**Eeyup! We got chapter three dealt with an we can now go to chapter four without havig our brains go dead again.**

**Again?**

**Yeah, it's been about three weeks since we updated this story, we need to brainstorm for chapter four and have it released way before three weeks.**

**Yep, we better get started right away then.**

**You bet it, after we get chapter 16 done for "Scales in School"**

**"Color the Pathway from Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


End file.
